The Z-configuration folding computer system of the invention (herein generally referred to as xe2x80x9cZ-computerxe2x80x9d) relates to computers, computer configurations and computer-user interfaces, and more particularly to structures, mechanical design, and illumination for display devices, notably laptop, notebook and desktop personal computers, checkout scanners, video and communication devices such as cell phones, TV and digital video players. The preferred embodiment of the Z-computer of the invention comprises a novel xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d shaped deployment configuration including three separate panels: a low profile keyboard base panel which supports at its back end an upright CPU panel, which in turn supports at its upper edge an elevated flat panel display. These panels are interconnected by two hinge systems and are adjustably securable by means of a lock mechanism to an improved ergonomic deployed configuration with the display at a better viewing angle. The preferred embodiment also includes a novel internal overhead keyboard illumination system, optional stabilizer legs and improved convective and radiative cooling.
Conventional notebook and laptop computers offer constrained, limited, but familiar configuration: a low display hinged to a relatively thick CPU box on which keys are superimposed, with a flat panel-type display hinged to the rear portion of the CPU/Keyboard. All users, whether part time, full time or professional; from word-processors to graphics-designers, await a notebook configuration that is more comfortable, physiologically safer, (ergonomic) and more accurate (with respect to both display clarity and point-click interface).
It is apparent that the ever more demanding activity that is being done on notebooks requires a new integrated notebook interface. Furthermore, the conventional laptop/notebook computer has a very limited available range of display adjustment, given that the display is hinged at a fixed axis to the rear of the keyboard/CPU.
In particular, the display is farther from the user""s eyes than is optimum for visual resolution and comfort and cannot be raised above keyboard level. In addition, existing laptop/notebook computers have display mountings with are inconvenient and difficult to use in many environments, such as in an aircraft-type seating environment. Typically the display panel cannot be adjusted to a position which permits support and computer display clearance on a aircraft-type fold-down seatback tray while still providing a comfortable viewing profile and compatible hand-access to the keyboard.
What is needed, and is not available in the prior art, is a laptop/notebook computer system which provides a structure, mechanism and configuration with an elevated, highly adjustable display position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a redesign of the personal computer interface, in both desktop and portable (notebook/laptop) embodiments, for ease of use, comfort, safety, efficiency, and accuracy. It is a further object to create an ergonomic mechanism and configuration to minimize fatigue and physical damage, i.e., which mitigates strain and trauma to the neck, back, wrists, and eyes and which makes interaction more accurate, manually and visually, and thereby improve productivity. It is another object of the invention to provide a computer configuration which presents an adjustable display screen at an elevated position closer to the users eyes. By providing a display position closer to the eyes in the Z configuration of the invention, the apparent or equivalent size of the display is greatly increased as compared to conventional display configurations. This increase is on the order of 60-80% larger, e.g., a 14xe2x80x3-15xe2x80x3 diagonal screen closer to the user has an apparent size equivalent to a 20-21xe2x80x3 screen to normal position of present day computers.
The Z-configuration folding computer system of the invention (Z-computer) is an advanced integrated personal computer system and is preferably embodied as a mobile or portable personal computer, such as a laptop or notebook computer. The Z-computer configuration is equally advantageous as embodied in a dedicated desktop personal computer system, both for light duty systems and for high capability workstation systems.
The Z-configuration folding computer system of the invention is also useful in other types of personal data-interface systems, such as palmtop computers, personal digital assistant (PDA), video (TV, DVD players), communication devices, cell-phones, internet-capable devices, and the like.
The highly adjustable and functionally flexible Z-computer configuration also is well suited to a wide variety of other data processing user interface systems, including, for example, industrial, scientific and commercial application-oriented computer systems for mobile, field and fixed-base operation. Such data processing user interfaces may include specialized or application-oriented components and I/O devices, such as checkout or xe2x80x9cpoint-of-salexe2x80x9d scanners, product ID code scanners, process controllers, credit-card readers, customer pin-code input pads, computer vision sensors, and the like. Manual-mechanical-video feedback controls may be included, such as in a user control station for remote scientific or industrial operations.
In this context, the term xe2x80x9cdata-processing user interface systemxe2x80x9d broadly includes laptop, notebook, palmtop, desk-top and workstation-type personal computers, and also includes personal data-interface systems and industrial, scientific and commercial application-oriented systems as noted above, wherein the inclusion of the Z-computer type adjustable multi-pivoted, elevated-display structural configuration of the invention adds value and user functionality.
The preferred embodiment of the Z-computer comprises a xe2x80x9ctriadxe2x80x9d of three (or optionally more than three) major sub-components together forming a computer system hinged together: The keyboard; the CPU; and the flat panel display. In a conventional laptop, the CPU/keyboard and display are configured as two panels connected by a single xe2x80x9cclamshellxe2x80x9d hinge. In the preferred Z-computer these elements comprise three separate panels connected by two hinges, which are deployed from an interleaved folded stowage configuration to a roughly xe2x80x9cZ-shapedxe2x80x9d deployed configuration. The xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d shape description is used here loosely, however, as the upper limb (display panel) of the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d is typically not deployed close to horizontal, as described below.
The base or keyboard panel supports the Z-computer upon a desk, tabletop, folding tray, user lap or other support surface. The base or keyboard panel preferably includes at least one conventional manual user input device. Most typically, the manual user input device will comprise a conventional computer keyboard module. It may also include a conventional built-in pointing device, such as a track-ball, toggle pointer, or touch sensitive pad. The xe2x80x9ckeyboardxe2x80x9d panel may also include or substitute other types of manual user input devices for particular applications of the Z-computer, such as a CAD drawing-board type input device, a stylus type input device, a product ID code scanner, manual-mechanical manipulators and controllers , and the like. The base or keyboard panel is preferably tapered upwardly from the front edge towards the back edge, so as to be ergonomically shaped to provide a smooth transition for the user""s hands and wrists from tabletop to keyboard.
The second or intermediate panel preferably includes the CPU, motherboard (system board), power supply and associated components and is hinged to the rear edge of the keyboard panel. This intermediate panel will generally be referred to herein as xe2x80x9cCPU panelxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d, although the Z-computer of the invention includes mounting the CPU, motherboard, power supply and associated components in various combinations within any of the other three panels as the space geometry permits.
The placement of the CPU and other components in the intermediate panel, rather than in the keyboard panel as in conventional laptops, makes the preferred tapering of the keyboard structurally convenient by reducing the required internal volume of the keyboard panel. The intermediate or CPU panel of the preferred embodiment of the Z-computer is hinged adjacent the rear edge of the keyboard panel, and deployed at a generally upwardly directed angle extending above the keyboard panel. Typically the CPU panel is deployed extending upwardly over the keyboard panel and inclined towards the keyboard panel front edge so as to place the center of gravity of the CPU panel over the keyboard or base panel in a stabilized position with respect to the support surface or desktop. Typical included angles between the keyboard and the CPU panels are in the range of from about 45xc2x0 to about 60xc2x0, although the user may adjust to individual preference to suit convenient viewing and keyboard operation.
The upper or display panel comprises the flat panel display, and this panel is hinged adjacent the upper edge of the CPU panel. The display panel is preferably stored folding inward interleaved between the keyboard and CPU panels. The display panel is preferably deployed at a generally upwardly directed angle, so that it lies either nearly vertically or at a slightly over-vertical angle tilted backwards away from the user, and angled so that the screen faces upward towards the user""s face. Typical angles of the display panel are from about vertical to about a 30xc2x0 angle backwards from vertical, although the user may adjust to individual preference to suit convenient viewing. Special operating conditions, such as a standing user, may be accommodated by selecting from a substantially greater range of adjustment angles for the CPU panel and/or the display panel, than are typically for a seated-user desktop deployment.
Each of the three or more panels (base, intermediate and display panel) comprises a structural housing in or on which a plurality of components may be mounted. In general the term xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d as used herein will include the panel housing and its mounted components.
A plurality of conventional computer components, component mountings, input/output devices, electrical interconnectors (including wiring, connector pairs, board sockets, buses, and the like to provide functional connections between components), printing devices, and other devices which are conventionally included in computers and computer-type systems may be selectively included and mounted in any of the three panels. For special-purpose embodiments of the Z-computer, application-oriented devices such as credit card readers, video/microphone inputs, beam-type display projectors, scanners for product ID, sensors for machine vision, process control sensors, and the like, may be included.
Preferably, a majority of the volume filling and heat generating components are mounted within the intermediate or CPU panel. Optionally, heavier or denser components may be mounted in the base panel or in the lower portion of the intermediate panel, to lower the center of gravity when the inventive computer assembly is in the deployed configuration.
The panels are preferably joined to one another by conventional pivot assemblies such as are typically included in laptop computers. The pivot assemblies preferably include a conventional laptop-type hinge mechanism with a hinge axis adjacent and parallel to the boundary edges of the adjacent panels, and also typically includes an electrical interconnector mechanism to functionally connect components in adjacent panels by transmitting power and signals between panels. The electrical interconnector mechanism preferably is foldable or pivotable to maintain continuous functional connection throughout a broad range of panel angular positions, most preferably from a fully closed Z-computer configuration to a fully deployed configuration, and may be as simple as an appropriate tubular pass through for cable or wires. Alternatively, the electrical interconnection may be independently connectable and disconnectable by the user, to be xe2x80x9cplugged inxe2x80x9d after angular adjustment of the panels.
The deployed configuration of the Z-computer permits a number of unique advantages not found in conventional laptop/notebook configurations, in addition to greatly enhanced display functionality. The following are among the additional objectives and advantages of the invention:
1. To provide a display mechanism that raises the screen vertically from a head-down display to a heads-up display (with respect to the users), and thereby offer a range of adjustable positions.
2. To provide a display mechanism that moves the screen laterally fore and aft; for optimum eye focus, performance and comfort, and thereby offer a range of adjustable positions for users having differing visual focus distances of greatest comfort.
3. To provide the option of positioning the display within book reading distance, thus increasing the apparent display size in the viewer""s field of vision with corresponding increases in productivity. Screen performance is greatly increased by the inventive Z-computer""s forward and elevated position capability as compared to conventional notebook screen. With modern flicker free flat panel displays, working at close range to the display, as is obtainable in the Z-computer, is safe, less visually tiring, more efficient and accurate.
4. To provide a keyboard mechanism and configuration that lowers the keyboard and reduces keyboard profile in order to straighten and flatten wrist and finger positions, lower the forearms to a horizontal position, and maintain the upper arms next to the body.
5. To provide a robust and reliable folding/deployment structure, which includes rugged conventional laptop-type hinge mechanisms mounted directly to the sides of solid, integrated system panels. This eliminates stress concentrations points such as elongated extensions, legs, swivels, fragile mounting mechanisms, and the like.
6. To maintain motor and visual familiarity with existing conventional notebook interfaces, including folding to form a simple, robust, compact storage/carrying module.
7. To provide a simple, highly adaptable, mechanism and configuration which will accommodate the constant physical needs of computer users and the evolving hard and soft technologies of the future.
8. Accommodating internal and peripheral functions: The elevated CPU panel of the Z-computer has unobstructed front, back, and sides which provide far more usable area for accessory mounting and access as compared to the conventional notebook/laptop. This greatly increases the area and options for PC card slots, built-in expansion bays, battery bay, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, ZIP or Super drive configurations; as well as speakers, variable controls, networking and communication ports (such as IR and USB). These functions and their access points can be enhanced and repositioned to meet engineering requirements/opportunities and changing technology.
9. To provide more ventilation, which results in cooler operation and higher performance, by means of the upwardly deployed CPU section which is open to the air on all sides permitting effective natural vertical convective air flow. With the inclusion of suitable inlet and outlet apertures, and internal flow passages, the upwardly directed orientation of the CPU panel permits greatly enhanced natural convective internal cooling airflow due to the xe2x80x9cchimney effectxe2x80x9d induced by the natural buoyancy of the airflow as it absorbs heat from internal components.
10. The Z-computer configuration produces a dramatic increase in the range of user-selectable display adjustability and flexibility over a conventional laptop, while still retaining the structural strength, compact stowage and deployment simplicity of a conventional laptop, and while making economical use of conventional laptop/notebook sub-components where appropriate.
11. The Z-computer is stowed in a tri-fold or xe2x80x9cletter foldxe2x80x9d configuration in which the flat panel display is protectively sandwiched between the keyboard and CPU panels.